Hermione's Dare
by Midnightflavoblaze
Summary: At Ginny's hen party, Hermione drunkenly accepts a dare dealing with her crush. What happens? Drinking and sexual innuendos are rampant.


AN: This is my first HP fanfiction. I am writing this off the top of my head at 3AM; it was going to be one-shot fic I had in mind, but to derailed into this three-shot new storyline and plot.

The girls that are there are: Ginny Weasley (soon Potter), Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, and Hannah Abbot.

I do not own HP, J.K Rowling does. Bully for her.

* * *

Admittedly, she has had too much to drink. She knows that…she was sure that she had already finished the two drinks she was going to allow herself. However, the girls are constantly telling her to enjoy herself, and her second drink never seems to get empty, as if by magic.

The gathering at the Three Broomsticks was her first real hen party. Harry had purposed to Ginny shortly after the war was over, but they decided to get married a little after Ginny had graduated from Hogwarts. So here she sits in a corner round booth, 'celebrating' one of Ginny's last nights of 'freedom.' She snorts into the glass,_ like Ginny hasn't always been tied to Harry, this is only a formality. _Nevertheless, as the maid of honor, she was required to come and experience this night of her friends getting sloshed and playing embarrassing games.

What she didn't count on was herself getting tipsy and enjoying the merriment. She was supposed to be the responsible one, the one that got everyone home in one piece and not in jail. However, somewhere between the first drink and the condom hunt, she found herself falling over the table top with Lavender and Hannah, both who were wearing penis jewelry and were far drunker than she.

Soon Hermione suggested a new game, one that she thought was benign—however, she did not know that this game would affect her future so much. She hiccuppingly suggested the truth or dare game, with rousing drunken agreement from the group. They went around the table, first asking stupor-induced inane questions. However, as with parties like this and with this particular group, the questions soon turned towards a more 'private' realm. After Padma came back to the both, with lipstick smeared from her snog with the random stranger dare, the girls soon turned to Hermione. Still laughing at the face Padma had made with kissing the Flitwick look-a-like, she did not realized until too late the giggling firing squad that she was faced with.

"So Hermione," Ginny started with a dangerous gleam in her eye, "truth or dare?"

Hermione easily acquiesced and breezily replied, "truth."

"Aw, come on Hermione. You always picked truth in school—never a dare. Like we already don't know that you are the smartest witch of our age as everyone says," whines Pansy, who was a late addition to their friendship group after she got together with Ron.

Still high on the booze and her laughter, Hermione seemingly ponders this and gets annoyed at them for thinking her a wet blanket. While taking another large gulp of her Apple Martini, she suddenly gets the 'A-Ha!' look that she normally wears. She opened her mouth to tell them of her decision, when… *HICCUP!* She laughs louder than she has ever before, before slowly coming around again at everyone's glare. "Ok, ok. Fine. I shall chose dare!" she exclaims in a dramatically loud voice.

With her drunken reply, the other girls look like cats that ate tons of canaries and lots of cream. After consulting with each other, Padma came forward with her dare. "Hermione, I dare you to go to your crush's house and steal his underwear from him," she deviously stated.

Hermione stilled, "What? I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Lavender replied.

"He'll never respect me again if I show up to his house like this," she drunkenly exclaimed while motioning to her tight blue shimmery top and high cut black miniskirt Ginny had forced her into at the beginning of the night. As if that was the only problem with this dare at all.

The girls latched onto that like bloodhounds, "well, here. We will change that for you. We'll make you look decent for your beau." Then Hannah pulled out her wand and made Hermione's clothes into a full blouse and long skirt. "There you go, all nice and buttoned up like an old lady," Hannah smirkingly told Hermione after she was done.

After a quick look affirming the change, in her alcohol-addled state, Hermione then apperated without a second thought to fulfill her dare.

When she left, the girls all turned and glared at Hannah. Ginny, the bride-to-be, voiced their group opinion, "Hannah! What did you do that for! Now her crush will never go for her looking like that."

Waiting for a few seconds to build up the dramatic moment, Hannah grinned back at them, "girls, the transformation spell only lasts until a person apperates, then it stops."

They all looked stunned for a moment, and then gave her matching grins. Pansy, then held out her hand to Hannah, and calmly stated, "You should have been in Slytherin. Well done, girl."

Taking it, and then putting another shot in it, Hannah replied, "every girl has a little in them. Now we just have to wait for her to come back. It will be funny to see her come back empty handed"

"That sounds like a good bet," Lavender snickered. The girls all soon took bets on the result of Hermione's dare and soon lapsed into a silence afterward.

"So…what now?" luna asked in the lull.

Ginny stood up then, swaying, and said "Well, this IS my hen party…so I say, let's drink!"

Her words were met with cheers all around, and soon afterward everyone promptly forgot all about Hermione's dare.

_Dun Dun Dun...stay tuned for part two!_


End file.
